The Prince and the Pea
by Drarry Radton
Summary: Well... it's just a story ripped off from The Princess and the Pea. Hee... just to warn you, it sucks!


**Hee! I just got this totally bizarre inspiration from The Princess and The Pea one night and… I seriously can't remember what even got me started. HAHA! This will be so crappy! But here goes!**

* * *

As the rain mercilessly poured down, a dark figure emerged from the shadows, feet splashing through the multiple puddles as he tried to get to shelter.

Harry Potter looked up as a huge palace came into view. He felt relief pour through him as his legs took him to the gigantic double oak doors. He involuntarily shivered as a cold biting wind once again blew in his direction.

Harry quickly raised a slightly trembling hand and furiously knocked on the door. And for once, he cursed the size of such a building because when someone finally came to the door, he was very, very close to getting frostbite.

An old woman in her mid-fifties appeared and stared at the freezing boy worriedly, before pulling him in and away from the rain.

"T-Thank you," Harry managed to stammer.

The woman nodded. "I can't decide what I need to do with you, so if you just stay here for a while, I'll go and call on the queen."

Harry nodded and the woman scurried off.

When five full minutes passed without movement, the Prince of Hogwarts cursed the size of the castle again. _'So what if I stay in one? The size isn't of any use in this case,'_ Harry thought to himself.

Just then, muffled voices could be heard as frantic footsteps echoed off the walls. Harry frowned at the number of footsteps he could hear. _'Three is it?'_

When the people turned the corner, his assumptions were confirmed.

It was the woman, the…Queen, maybe, and one other guy.

"There he is, Your Highness. He's freezing, but I didn't dare do anything until you gave the go," Harry heard the oldish woman tell the Queen.

The elegant woman dressed in a flowing maroon robe nodded just as she stopped in front of Harry. The woman from just now was smiling kindly while the Queen looked the raven-haired boy up and down. And the guy with them… well, he was staring at Harry with a weird expression.

The Queen gestured for the slightly older woman to come forward. The woman nodded and moved to sling a robe over Harry's shoulders and a fluffy towel to dry himself off.

Harry gratefully accepted the stuff and after a while, his shivering died down to nothing.

"Thank you… Your Highness. I really appreciate that," Harry said once he was done.

The Queen nodded. "I'm sorry to let you go cold a little while more, but introductions are needed first. I'm Narcissa Malfoy, Queen of Malfoy Land. And this," she made an indication to the guy beside her. "Is my son, Draco Malfoy, Prince of Malfoy Land."

Harry smiled as he raised the Queen's hands to his lips. "I'm Harry Potter. Prince of Hogwarts."

Narcissa raised her delicate eyebrows as Harry shook hands with Draco.

"_Prince_ of Hogwarts? Well, now. This is something," Narcissa stated, eyeing Harry once again.

With his soaking wet clothes, he sure didn't look like a prince.

Harry noticed Narcissa's skeptical look and cleared his throat. "Yes, well. I had a slight tiff with my father, and I ran away."

Narcissa nodded slowly. It was clear to anyone she didn't believe a word Harry was saying.

Draco interrupted with a small cough and he pulled Narcissa away and out of earshot. "Mother. I want this guy. It doesn't matter who he is. He's too pretty to be a beggar anyway, but whatever it is, he's going to be my husband."

Narcissa's eyes grew wide. "Draco darling! You can't possibly believe what he's saying is the truth!"

"Mother, I said, I don't care of what status he is. I want him," Draco said.

Narcissa stared at her son in the eyes. The grey orbs were hard, and without a doubt, Narcissa knew she could only oblige.

She sighed. "Fine. But I'm going to have to test his words first."

Draco smiled slightly. "Thank you."

The two of them returned to the now fussing Mrs. Penhaligon over how Harry shouldn't have ran away from home like that and a very amused Harry trying to keep his laughter down.

Narcissa cleared her throat. "You can stay for the night… Harry. We shall prepare your room, but meanwhile, Draco shall lead you to a warm shower. Draco, if you please," Narcissa said.

The Queen could see her son try to suppress the grin threatening to break out as he nodded. Then they were off, already talking like long-lost friends.

Narcissa turned to Mrs. Penhaligon. "This is what I want you to do…"

* * *

Harry emerged from Draco's personal bathroom in a cloud of steam, feeling very much refreshed.

"AH! I feel so much more relaxed now!"

A snort made Harry to the huge four-poster bed. Draco was sprawled over the dark green velvet in a lazy fashion, watching the green-eyed boy's every move.

"I'm glad," Draco said as he sat up.

Harry smiled and went over to stand in front of his friend. They had hit it off very quickly and were close to best friends now.

"Thanks for lending me your clothes, Draco," Harry said, plucking at the pajamas he was wearing quite comfortably.

"Sure," Draco replied and a comfortable silence enveloped them.

"You know, Harry. I told Mother…"

Just then, a knock came on the door and the two boys turned. The door opened, revealing Mrs. Penhaligon with a gentle smile.

"Your bed is ready, Harry. It may seem a little weird, but you'll get used to it."

Harry nodded and turned to look at Draco one more time before he went out the door.

Harry's eyes were wide when he stepped through the door to his bedroom.

"What… What is this?"

"This is where you're going to sleep tonight. I don't know why Queen Narcissa requested for this, but she did," Mrs. Penhaligon explained.

Harry nodded, still staring at the hundred or more mattresses stacked up to the ceiling.

"Well, then! Off you go! You need your beauty sleep!"

And Harry suddenly found himself on the top of the mattresses. A small click and the lights went off.

Harry blinked, then shrugged and went to sleep, wondering why Draco's face kept appearing in front of him.

* * *

The next morning found a smug Narcissa and a anxious Draco waiting the arrival of one Harry Potter.

Said boy appeared through a door and greeted them before sitting down across from Draco at Narcissa's invitation.

They started breakfast.

Narcissa was happily eating, Draco was anxiously looking at his mother, and Harry was rubbing his neck while trying to keep the image of Draco out of his head.

"So, Harry!" Narcissa suddenly broke the silence with a cheerful voice. "How was your night?"

Harry looked up and smiled slightly. "Um… well… it wasn't very good. I felt like there was… something underneath all the time Not that I'm complai—"

"Great, great! Excellent! Draco, you shall get what you want!" Narcissa happily stated and swept out of the room, calling for her maids to clear the room and arrange some kind of party.

Harry furrowed his brow and looked to his friend. "What you wanted? What is she talking about?"

Draco suddenly looked uncomfortable, then he got up and took over his mother's seat.

"I told Mother… that… I… w-wanted you."

And all Harry could do was stare at his new friend.

"What?"

"I like you. You know, like, love at first sight? So I told her I wanted you as my husband, and I didn't care what she said."

Harry blinked. Then he blinked again. "Oh. Oh… Wow."

Draco looked up at Harry through long lashes.

Harry smiled down at Draco. "Wow."

Slowly, a smile spread across the pale face of one Draco Malfoy.

"Wow?"

"Yes, wow!"

Harry started laughing as he threw his arms around Draco's neck, trailing kisses across his eyelids, his cheek, his hair, his jaw.

Then Draco finally got hold of the situation as he pressed his lips firmly to Harry's.

"I… really do like you," Draco murmured against his new boyfriend's lips.

"And I love you too, Drakie."

* * *

**Okay, I got superbly… distracted near the end, so I totally… wrote rubbish. So don't hate me! Hee.**

**Always with you,**

**Drarry Radton,**

**formerly Q'Z.**


End file.
